A Hero's Pain
by MoonFang13
Summary: He fought for them, he bled for them, he put his life on the line for them. In the end betrayed and bleeding to death on the floor a lone Sharingan eye before him he made a decision. A calm descended upon Konoha, Kami's gift to them before their demise.
1. Chapter 1

A/N I know some of you have been waiting for an update for my story The Howling Storm but do to a stupid mistake on my part the chapters I wrote were left at a relatives house. There's no need to worry though as they'll be e-mailed to me in the next few days when hes got some time.

This story has been stuck in my head for a while now so i have decided to put up a prologue though keep in mind that the updates for this story will be slower as The Howling Storm is my main focus.

Tell me what you think of it and don't worry about me taking constructive criticism as flames. I actually prefer flames to not getting any reviews or a pm at all since it shows the flamer actually put some time to rant on me XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto as it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto I do however own any original techniques, characters, and storylines in my fics.

Without further interruption here's the prologue to A Hero's Pain

* * *

**Prologue: Walking Among The Living**

A lone figure walked along a dirt road. Its face shrouded behind its black cloak.

A group of bandits surrounded the figure all of them having arrogant smirks on their faces.

"well well well what do we have here boys? Looks like someone lost their way... hahaha"

The figure stopped, its black ninja sandals crushing a few rocks.

" we'll make this simple for ya " stated a browned haired bandit " just give us any valuables ya got and this wont be too painful."

The cloaked person said nothing merely lifting it's head the light of the sun showing a masked lower face and strands of Royal blue hair.

"heh I think this one might be stupid Sousuke " another bandit yelled out causing a chorus of agreements to ring out.

The now identified Sousuke merely grunted turning to his victim " OI! Didn't ya here what I said you mute bastard!"

" Pathetic "

The figure spoke for the first time its voice silent carrying a deadly edge to it.

"W-What did ya call me you bastard!" the now enraged bandit screamed " That's it I was gonna go easy on ya but now imma make sure yer begging for death when im through with ya!"

Sousuke charged the cloaked being unsheathing a large sword from his back screaming in anger the entire time.

The figures eyes slowly opened revealing them to be a deep amethyst. They watched as the sword descended pinpointing opening after opening in the bandits stance and movements.

The bandits watched as their leaders eyes widened blood being flung from his mouth.

" Like I said... Pathetic"

the cloaked figure had its fist buried in the bandit leaders stomach. It lifted its arm bandit and all and threw him off to the side as easily as removing dust from his cloak. The displacement of air around the figure causing its hood to fall fully revealing shoulder length royal blue hair and an obviously male face.

The bandits all backed away in fear. They knew this man before them and they knew none of them would survive this encounter.

"Y-yo-you're... it can't b-be... y-yo-you died!"

The blue haired man reached into his cloak only to pull out a sword half hidden by his black clothing.

" Nothing will stop me from my goal, especially not some pathetic bandits"

A flash of blue covered the area for a split second followed by a few dozen thuds as the bodies of the bandits fell. Their faces etched in fear eyes filled with the dull look of death.

The figure continued walking while placing his sword in its sheath. The action pulling its cloak enough to see a Konoha Hitai-ate, a slash through the leaf symbol, tied to his waist.

A single bandit on the ground stirred and opened his quickly dulling eyes.

"Th-that man... hes grown from the runt we ran into years ago," his vision was quickly blurring " C-cant believe they tried... to kill him"

The cloaked man walked up the side of a hill gazing out at the vast forest around him focusing his sight on a small speck in the distance.

Blood spilled from the dieing bandits mouth " Heh... K-ko-konaha's... gonna be in... hell when...he gets.. there."

As he stared at the mans back his dieing mind came up with only six words before darkness claimed him.

Never piss off Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto

* * *

A/N So tell me what you think and once again im sorry for my stupidity concerning The Howling Storm chapters

The pairing for this story is still undecided though I will take suggestion. If you do suggest a pairing keep in mind the personality that this Naruto has as well as his feeling of betrayal.

Review ! Its good for your soul !


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I'm sorry for the long update time but i was busy with work and then the disaster in japan took up most of my worries. Now that i know all my friends and family are alright with the only injury being my uncle ( he has to wear a cast for a while nothing big ) i can finally focus on my fics.

Does anyone know if the staff is actually trying to fix this error thats going on with the story update feature cause i logged in yesterday to try and update the chapter but i kept getting the error. For those of you trying to update stories i used this method to get around it

Check your url when updating a chapter if you get an error message

/story/story_edit_**property**.php? - error message

/story/story_edit_**content**.php? - you can add chapters

Well I've decided that ill keep going Post betrayal so there will be some memories/flash back scattered throughout the story revealing more on what exactly happened.

Also for those of you who want a pairing I've given it some thought and it will end up being ONE of these three

Mei

Konan

Samui

I'll put up a poll as soon as possible and keep in mind that Naruto will spend a lot more time inn the village/country of whoever wins ( i.e with Mei he will be around Kiri often )

Well enough about that now since I will be doing post betrayal I will be adding a sort of flashback/memory scene at the beginning or end of the coming chapter ( sometimes both ). they won't be too long though so you don't have to worry about that.

The Major thing that concerned me as I was planning out this story was how to keep Naruto from just becoming another canon Pain. I decided he needed some sort of anchor that is regularly with him to keep him from becoming emotionless and completely distrusting, don't get me wrong he won't be all buddy buddy with everyone he meets he'll just be more of himself around the few he trusts. That being said the anchor will be an OC and will be a girl ( not sure for age maybe somewhere around 5-8 ) and will be a sort of sister/daughter? To Naruto. Still need a name for her though so give me a few off the top off your head.

Now on with the fic!

* * *

**Chapter 1- The Traveler**

_" Perhaps you are the one to bring peace to this land." _

_Naruto stared at the man dieing before him, the man who had caused all the destruction he had seen. He wanted to scream in anger, to make him suffer for all the death he had caused, yet... he could not move. _

_" I never wanted to capture you Naruto-kun, I never wanted to see you die by my hands. "_

_Ever since he arrived he could not take his eyes off the man's face, it wasn't that the man was grotesque or awe inspiring in looks. No, the reason he could not tear his eyes away was for the sole reason that he knew... he knew who this man was._

_" For sixteen years, sixteen long years I have tried to kill my heart... so that, when the time came I would be able to go through with this plan."_

_Tears came to his eyes as he stared in the saddened face of the man before him. He had known who he was as soon as he laid eyes on him. He held his hand over his heart knowing that the seal on his chest held the truth of who this man was, the necklace on the man's chest reinforcing the fact._

_" Throughout our fight I could not help but be proud of you, your determination, your will to succeed... your ability to continue on no matter the obstacle."_

_The man before him lifted his hands and began a string of hand signs. He noticed his ringed eyes begin to glisten as a sad smile spread on the mans face._

_" You have a long road ahead of you, I should warn you that I am not the true leader of this organization. You need to become strong... stronger then any other."_

_As the man before him finished his hand seals he noticed his eyes glow before pain exploded in his own. He could faintly hear the concerned voice of the blue haired woman and as the pain subsided he noticed the spectral form of the man open its mouth as blue orbs were released by the dozen._

_" I have restored those who have died both the good and bad as I can not choose with this amount. I do this solely because you would do the same, know this though that village that you cherish will be the downfall to peace. "_

_As he jumped from branch to branch on his way home he clutched the seal on his chest which now held two new items. A bouquet of paper flowers that the woman had given him and a necklace with a red jewel in the shape of a swirl. He let his tears flow freely as one phrase repeated itself in his head. The last words of the man who had entrusted him with the future._

_" She would be proud of you, as am I... my nephew. "_

* * *

A Cloaked figure could be seen walking through Konoha's main street at a leisurely pace. Even though there were hidden Anbu watching his every move he continued with a calm and confident stride. As he looked around the figure suppressed a scoff at the way Konoha's villagers were staring at him. Honestly all it did was remind him of exactly how shallow this place was. He made his way to the Hokage tower while ignoring the lusting eyes of the women and those of jealousy from the men. He knew he was a famous shinobi for hire that had taken out many slave rings but he could not understand how people could just " fall in love " without even knowing the person or what they even looked like. As he reached his destination he rolled his eyes as the blushing secretary led him to the meeting room.

He could not help but feel a flash of pain pass through him as an image of a blond haired woman drinking sake, a smiling black haired woman, and a laughing white haired man appeared before fading away. The remaining image was that of a man with a gravity defying gray hair and a masked face. As the secretary left the man finally looked up and sat in a more relaxed position.

" It is an honor to finally meet the renown Aoikaze no Koutou ( Soaring Blue Wind ) " Kakashi tried his best to not anger or discourage this man, after all with him in his grasp his own goals would become increasingly real " I'm afraid I am going to have to ask you to remove your hood and mask as a safety precaution."

Giving a bow to show respect the man answered in a calm voice " As is traditional for someone with shinobi training I have come before you to inform you of my temporary stay within your village Hokage-sama " As he sat in one of the chairs before the Hokage he lowered his hood and removed an ANBU style mask from his face.

Kakashi stared intently as royal blue hair and amethyst colored eyes were revealed and just as many had for his own, wondered what lay behind the face mask of his guest. " Oh? Temporary you say... I would have thought a person of your line of work would come here to be hired? " he eye smiled as he tried to make him feel welcomed " so why are you traveling through Konoha? Maybe we can help you with whatever you need." He carefully activated a seal beneath his desk as he continued to talk " In exchange you could take care of a few of our problems for us or perhaps join the village as one of its own? "

Amethyst eyes narrowed into a glare as the once cloaked man's voice gained an edge " I know what you are trying to do Hokage-sama, but I can not and will not be bribed into doing someones dirty work" he stood with no one noticing a slight twitch in his hand " I take missions from those who are suffering or wish to stop the immoral activities of those living in their areas" he placed his ANBU style mask once again on his face his hair and the blue designs on his mask giving his eyes an ominous look. " I know of your villages reputation outside these walls Hokage-sama, and I do not wish to be under the leadership of a place such as this. Perhaps it was a mistake coming here to rest, I shall be taking my leave Hokage-sama. "

The masked figure fell to one knee as several senbon laced with a sickly green substance struck him. He spun around a kunai materializing in his hand before a chain wrapped around his wrists followed by more restraining his torso legs and neck.

Kakashi calmly rose from his seat before walking to the chained shinobi. " The only mistake you made was refusing the offer I gave you, " he carefully took the ANBU styled mask while staring into glaring eyes " you should save your energy and not struggle, those senbon were laced with a sedative we made for a certain individual " here his posture seemed to convey depression " unfortunately we will never have the opportunity to see the blond Jinchuriki's reaction to the substance " he walked back to his desk before placing the mask on its surface and opening a green book " send him to the cells for... re-education, I will be there momentarily " He watched them take the masked man away before sighing as he stared upon the green novel " such a shame Jiraiya did not share our views, I would have liked to read another of his masterpieces."

As he disappeared in a puff of smoke Kakashi failed to notice a shadow on his left move slightly. A hand grasped the mask left behind before placing it on the owners face, amethyst eyes peering through it.

' Its seems that Konoha's ego has grown while its skills have dropped if the great and powerful Hokage could not sense my presence. ' Naruto walked to the hanging pictures of the previous Hokages and removed them from the wall. Biting his thumb he smeared his blood on the space where his fathers picture once hung and retrieved the contents from a compartment that appeared. He turned to the remaining spaces before reaching withing his cloak and pulling out two glass vials of blood. Repeating the procedure he recovered the items within the hidden compartments before replacing the frames and disappearing in a puff of smoke.

In a town not too far from the village a small white haired girl sat on a bed playing with what seemed like a floating ball of fire. Her violet eyes locked onto a puff of smoke that appeared beside the bedroom door before launching herself at the figure that had appeared.

" Tou-chan your back! Ne ne did you bring me something? " by now the small child was bouncing around waiting for a gift of some sort.

Sliding his mask to the side he patted her on the head " You'll have to wait and see musume, " he chuckled as she pouted before picking her up a string of giggles following " we need to get going but I'll give you your present when we stop to rest okay?" seeing her nod he placed his mask back over his face before the two disappeared this time in a swirl of white flames.

* * *

A/N well how did you like this chapter? Kinda seemed off to me at the end but o well ill get better. As for those of you currently shaking their head thinking " oh great another story where Naruto gets the Rinnegan from pain " ill let you know right now that he didn't. The only thing he might use from the Rinnegan would the Bansho Ten'in and Shinra Tensei though in a weaker form as in he cant just do an Oh-there-goes-the-village attack like nagato did to Konoha as well as him not overusing it. Naruto's " Rinnegan " if i even leave the name as that will... develop differently then Nagato's or the Rikkudo Sennin's own. I could use help coming up with different attacks and abilities Naruto's eyes will develop but no Sharingan like abilities ( i.e copy jutsu with one look ) although i might like the idea of giving him something similar to Amaterasu or Susanoo but maybe make them a different element or form? I don't know yet need to break out the old thinking cap not to be confused with the drinking cap D:

Also help me with a name for the OC T.T her backstory and how they met will be explained later on in the fic as well as how Naruto got the vials of blood to open up the secret compartments that belonged to Hashirama, Tobirama, Tsunade, and Hiruzen.

REVIEW ! And help me rule the world !


End file.
